Extingent Circumstances
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Mac oneshot. All of the usual Mac warnings apply: Graphic rape, abuse, language, violence...etc, etc. I own nothing from Red Canyon.


**Well I'm back again! Trying my hand at another Mac oneshot. This idea came to me while at work the other day and I just couldn't pass it up. I hope I did Mac justice with this. I owe the title of this one to HaloHunter89. Thank you for always being my sounding board for Mac. ;)**

...

_Exigent Circumstances: may excuse failure to make an announcement or to wait for the occupant to refuse entry. - Wikipedia_

Mac rubbed the thin powder across his teeth, grinning wickedly to himself as he reached over to flick on the blue lights of the police cruiser he was driving. The fat bastard of a cop that he had gutted and stuffed into the trunk rocked the car as he came to a quick stop behind the SUV that he was pulling over. It had been a last minute decision to take the cruiser, but that prick had asked for it. Fat prick had only been trying to throw his authority around. Well he had underestimated Mac and his general hate for everyone, not just asshole cops.

He sat in the police cruiser for several minutes, watching the car in front of him. There was never shit to do in this God forsaken town and Mac was determined to have some fun for a change. Leaning forward to make out the buttons in the car, he finally found the one that he was looking for and switched it on. A bright spotlight shone down on the car in front of him and he could finally make out the silhouette of one person inside of the car. He really hoped that it was a female because he could definitely use some pussy in his life. Grabbing up the mic from between the seats, he pressed the button to talk.

"Step out of your car with your hands behind your head," He said.

He sat back and waited, watching as the driver's side door was thrown open. A red high heel appeared followed by a slender tanned leg. Mac felt his cock begin to stir beneath his jeans. The woman in question stepped out of the vehicle, her short skirt clinging to her ass like a glove. His gaze traveled over her body, feeling disappointment when he saw small tits instead of the bigger ones that he had been hoping for. He reigned in his disappointment as his eyes drifted back to her ass. He supposed that what she lacked in tits, she made up for with ass. He would enjoy fucking the hell out of that.

He watched as she looked back over her shoulder at the cop car, her eyes squinting in the bright light that shone down. Mac slowly opened the door of the police cruiser, taking his sweet time, his eyes already beginning to gleam with the excitement of new prey. He placed one dirty booted foot outside of the squad car, the dusty desert sand stirring up beneath the pressure of his feet. Reaching behind him he grabbed a few things from the back seat before climbing to his feet.

"Face forward," He commanded.

The woman's shoulders drooped, but she did as he commanded and he stepped away from the car to walk up behind her. He stopped barely a breath away from her, dipping his head forward and breathing in her scent. She was nervous, he could tell by the slight tremble in her arms that were linked behind her head.

"What did I do wrong officer?" The woman asked.

"You were speeding," Mac replied.

The woman twitched, "I didn't see a posted speed limit sign. They really enforce that kind of thing around here?"

Mac grabbed her by the waist and thrust her firmly against her car, her head smacking against the roof, making her cry out.

"Hey! You can't do this! I have rights!" She cried.

Mac held her firmly against the car with one hand, with the other he reached into his pocket to pull out the cuffs that he had swiped from Officer Fuckface. In one fluid movement, he had her hands cuffed behind her back and she angrily spun around, her small chest heaving with anger. As her eyes drank him in, he watched the fear and panic slowly start to seep in as she realized that he wasn't a cop.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said nervously.

Mac didn't reply, instead reaching into his pocket for his knife, expertly releasing the blade. Her eyes flicked down to the knife, wide and fearful. Mac tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I got a little bored...you looked like ya could use some company," He said softly, an undercurrent of menace in his tone.

He watched as the woman's eyes darted around at her surroundings. He knew the expression well. She was looking to see if she thought she could make a break for it. Mac waited to see what she would decide. She wouldn't make it very far at all with handcuffs in the middle of the desert. If dehydration didn't take her, the coyotes would. She licked her lips nervously.

"I don't understand. How did you get a cop car?"

Mac snorted. Oh, he had picked a smart one this time. Striding up to her, the Meth pumping furiously through his veins, he wrapped one hand around her neck, lifting her slightly off of the ground.

"How in the hell do you fucking think I got it you dumb bitch? They sure as hell didn't give it to me!"

Mac stood there for a few moments, watching as she started to squirm as her air supply grew short. When she began to wheeze, he released her, letting her fall to the ground on her ass. She rubbed her throat gingerly, her eyes flicking up to his. Mac smiled down at her and stuck out his tongue, wiggling it while pointedly staring down at her pussy. She let out a sob and Mac barked out a laugh.

"Well I sure do know how to pick 'em!" He bent over, his hands on his knees and stared at her. "Where's your fight bitch?"

She let out an angry shriek, jerking away from his intense stare. He trailed a finger under her chin and down the edge of her shirt where the material parted to reveal the tops of her breasts. Mac licked his lips before standing up straight. He paced back and forth in front of her, his mind going ninety miles an hour as he tried to slow down the voices that threatened to consume him. The longer she cowered by the car, the more it pissed him off. He wanted a reaction from her, not some lifeless doll. Scowling, he stalked over to her and yanked her roughly to her feet. Using his knife he cut away her clothes, peeling back the layers to expose her naked body.

"Please. I've got some cash in my wallet. Just take it and go," She begged softly.

Mac ignored her as he kneeled in front of her to inspect her pussy. She was completely bare and he used the tip of his blade to spread her lips. He smirked as he swiped a finger through her wetness. Sticking it into his mouth, he sucked off her juice, smacking his lips together in satisfaction.

"You wantin' me to stick my dick in you bitch?" He asked as he climbed to his feet again.

She eyed him warily, but didn't respond. Mac pressed the edge of his blade against her nipple, applying enough pressure that a drop of blood welled up and began sliding down her body. Mac's eyes followed the trail before going back to hers.

"I didn't get a response, so I'm assumin' that was a yes," His free hand flashed out, striking her forcefully against her jaw.

"Stop it!" She yelled. "You won't get away with this! People will be looking for me!"

He chuckled in amusement, "News flash you cunt. This ain't my first rodeo," He muttered, his voice eerily soft.

He bent over and stuck the blade of his knife into the hard dirt before unzipping his jeans. He unfolded his thick cock, his eyes watching her face intently as she stared at it as if it were a poisonous snake. He reached over and pushed one finger inside of her pussy, crooking it and pulling her to him. She cried out in pain, the sound music to Mac's ears as his cock began to drip in anticipation. He closed his eyes and smiled, feeling alive as the adrenaline rushed through his veins. Pushing her firm against the car, he thrust into her roughly, watching her face intently as tears streaked her cheeks. Mac grunted as her tight pussy cloaked him. It was perfect. He breathed in deeply, his eyes locking onto hers that were wide with pain and fear.

"So fuckin' tight," He muttered and then he stilled as realization hit him. "You a fuckin' virgin?"

She bit her lip and tried to turn away from his gaze, but Mac gripped her chin painfully between two fingers.

"Answer me or I'll gut you like a fish you slut!" He spat.

"Yes," She croaked, her lips trembling.

Mac hummed in approval. Virgins were rare, so rare that he was willing to overlook her small tits and whiny attitude as he thrust in and out of her tight pussy.

He bent his head forward and latched his teeth onto her shoulder, breaking the skin. She screamed and his eyes rolled up into his head in pleasure at the sound. He swirled his tongue over the bite, licking up her blood as it oozed out. He pulled back to admire his work, so pleased with it that he began to bite her in random places all over her body. She began to writhe and struggle, but her attempts to escape were futile.

"You like my dick in you, don't you slut? Tell me how much you like for Mac to punish you."

When she didn't reply, Mac pulled himself out of her and whirled her around, pushing her head forward so that her ass backed against his hips. She thrashed around, but Mac ignored her as he reached into his back pocket for the police baton that he had placed there. Using one hand to hold her head down firmly, he stuck the baton between her ass cheeks, getting a good view of her pink hole. Leaning forward he pushed on the baton slowly, mesmerized by the way her ass swallowed the tip whole, her whole body shaking. She was screaming hysterically now, but that only spurred Mac onward.

"Let's see if we can't get ya all loosened up for me cunt," He growled.

"Please," She begged weakly.

Mac yanked the baton from her ass quickly, tossing it to the ground before plunging his cock inside of her ass. He paused before thrusting again and leaned over to pluck his knife from the ground. It was time to get this show on the road. He had shit to do. Ignoring her tearful pleas, he began tracing the image of the spider that haunted him into her back. Every speck of blood that dripped from the wound brought him one step closer to spilling himself inside of her. He surveyed his completed drawing as if it were a work of art.

"Hmm...I think it needs to be darker. Need to see it."

He stabbed the knife into her flesh further, carving a much deeper line this time around. Her blood spilled down her back in rivers, dripping between the crack of her ass and pooling up on his cock. Mac's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his cock giving one last twitch before his seed burst from him, filling her ass with his cum. He dragged the blade across her ass cheeks, slicing her skin as he pulled out. She fell to the ground limply, her skin now tinged red with her drying blood.

"Goddamn that was good! Almost makes me mad I gotta kill ya," Mac smirked. "Almost."

Grabbing her by the hair, he jerked her face up so that he could ram his tongue inside of her mouth, his kiss almost seeming passionate compared to the way he had just fucked her.

"You taste fuckin' sweet. You're makin' me love you bitch," He whispered roughly.

Mac held onto her hair, pulling back so that he could lift his cock. "Open," He demanded sharply.

She slowly parted her lips, her watery eyes staring at him in defeat. He smirked at her and shoved his cock in between her lips, forcing her to open wider.

"Clean it!"

She began to gag as he pressed further inside of her, filling her mouth completely. He pumped harshly inside of her a few times before he pulled himself out, satisfied that he was clean. He pushed her over onto the ground where she tried to curl into the fetal position. He folded his cock back inside of his pants and zipped them, looking back over to her abused and battered body, his bloody masterpiece on display. He reared back with one leg and kicked his boot into her ribs making her sob and try to inch away from him. Mac let her inch away a few times before kicking her again.

"Please stop," She muttered hoarsely.

Mac rolled her onto her back and sneered down at her, "Want me to go away?"

She nodded weakly, her eyes halfway closed as her wounds continued to seep blood, tiny rivulets trailing across the desert floor.

"Well, wouldn't you know it. Today's your lucky fucking day bitch!"

Mac raised his knife high into the air, bringing it down swiftly into her stomach where he twisted the hilt. She released a high pitched scream and Mac yanked the knife from her. He leaned over until his lips barely grazed her ear, the kiss of death, raising the knife high into the air once again.

"Your wish is my command."

...

**Would love to know what you think! **


End file.
